Spirit Week at Forks High
by EdwardsMyHero
Summary: It's spirit week at Forks High. How will Bella, Alice, and Edward take it? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so feel free to critique. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Cullens! Guess what…you're all mine! MWAHAHAHAH!!!**

**Edward: No we're not, Stephanie Meyer still owns us.**

**Me: Ok, but do you think we could go out sometime?**

**Edward: Not until you own us…so NEVER!!!!**

**Me: Fine then I guess I will go to the only thing I own…My Twilight series books!!!**

**I knew I HATED Mondays**

BPOV

I love to wake up like this. With Edward. This morning was a favorite. He woke me up by giving me one of those kisses I love oh so much. But then he had to leave to get the Volvo.

Alice came back with Edward to pick me up for another fun filled Monday at school. She seemed a little **too** happy. I mean, she practically shook the car with all the bouncing she was doing in the back seat. I looked at Edward to see why.

"You'll see, love," was all he would say.

"You're gonna **LOVE** it!" Alice screamed as we pulled into the parking lot. That ride went by fast but when does it ever go slow with Edward driving. Alice jumped out of the car and ran (a little too fast for a human, might I add) to her first period. Edward and I walked to ours.

"What is she so happy about, Edward?" No matter how many times I say his name, I still love to hear it as it rolls off my tongue.

"You'll find out soon enough, love, I promise," would he ever figure out that I hated it when he wouldn't tell me what was going on.

When we sat down in our seats, the principal came over the intercom.

"Attention all students. For the remainder of the week, we will have a spirit week. We expect all students too participate."

I groaned out of displeasure at those words. Edward chuckled at my side.

"The days are as follows, Tuesday will be…"

**A/N: I need some ideas for the spirit week days. The crazier the better!!! REVIEW and JASPER will give YOU a HUG. Give me a GOOD IDEA and EDWARD will give YOU a HUG. (Ok so maybe not. It's worth a try though.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I just posted the first chapter last night and within the first 10 minutes, I got two reviews. Those made me feel really good. Some of ya'll gave me some great ideas for the days. I couldn't use all of them, but, thank you to SplashofSiverInk, Esme's Favorite Daughter, xTakeMyBreathAwayx, and Michelle62092 for your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own you now Edward. So go out with me.**

**Edward: No. You still don't own us. That piece of paper is your report card.**

**Me: It was worth a shot. walks away with head down in shame**

**Halloween Flashback**

BPOV

"Tuesday will be Pajama Day. You can wear any pjs you want, and no. Boxers do NOT count as pjs…" He went into this long list of dos and don'ts when it comes to pajamas.

Mike looked a little disappointed at the boxers remark. I looked at Edward who was glaring at Mike. A growl was forming in his chest.

"Edward, stop that!"

He was looking at Mike with anger in his eyes. As soon as he saw my facial expression it turned to irritation.

"He was imagining you in some of the skimpiest pajamas. Then he thought about wearing only boxers to school. He thought that you would leave me for him when you saw the muscles he thinks he has.

"Don't worry. The only person I want to be with is you."

"I really don't deserve you, do I?"

The principal interrupted us.

Wednesday shall be Costume Day. You may wear any costume you want as long as it is school appropriate."

Mike was deep in thought for this one. I don't think he has ever thought harder in his life with the facial expression he had on his face. Edward chuckled.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Mike wants to be superman. Like he could pull it off. Jessica is thinking of something to wear that is border line school appropriate to try and get my attention. As if. And Alice is bugging me by blocking her mind."

That can only mean trouble. I remember Halloween. She had just finished watching the Star Wars series for the zillionth time. She made her siblings (including me) dress up as the characters.

**Flashback**

Emmett was Darth Vader. I had never seen a more hilarious sight in my entire life. His costume barely fit over his muscular frame. Rosalie laughed so hard, she fell to the floor clutching her side. She hadn't seen Emmett in anything that looked as stupid on him as this particular outfit did. Well there was the incident Edward had told me about that involved a ballerina outfit…

Anyway, Edward and I were Han Solo and Leia Organa. I had the all to famous hairstyle that Leia sported in the beginning of Episode IV. I had the outfit and make up she had on, too. Edward was wearing the skin tight tan shirt, black vest, tight brown pants, boots, and gun holster Han wore. He looked amazing as usual.

Jasper was Chewbacca. Alice got him a big hairy outfit that looked like it came straight from the movie. With the mask on you couldn't tell it was Jasper.

Alice was Yoda. She painted her skin green. She wore the cloak and Jedi uniform Yoda wore in the movies. She topped it off with a fake light saber hanging at her side.

Rosalie was Padme. She wore the pink and yellow dress the Padme wore on Naboo with Anakin in Episode II. She looked amazing.

**Flashback Ended**

The principal interrupted me yet again.

"Thursday will be Crazy Day. Wear miss-matched clothes. And girls, do your hair and make up crazy, too."

Oh no. I could just imagine what Alice was going to do to me. Whatever I came up with would probably be only half as crazy as Alice would do.

"And last but not least. Could I have a drum roll please?"

The room was silent.

"Friday will be…"

**A/N: A cliff hanger! I need an out of this world crazy idea for Friday. Something Alice would be dieing (no pun intended) to do. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW my little kumquat friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own a coke…well not anymore.**

**The Plan**

**BPOV**

"Friday will be Formal Wear Day. There is a dance at the end of the week in honor of summer break. Every girl must wear a dress, and every guy, a tux."

Edward looked really happy about this day. I looked around the room to see Mike, Tyler, and Eric all looking at me.

"They're all going to ask you to the dance during lunch," he whispered while glaring at them.

"When will they get it through their pea-brains that I don't dance? I didn't go to the first dance after I moved here and I only went to prom because I was tricked by you!"

"Bella, I thought you had fun at prom? I was also thinking that you would go to the dance with me."

"What about Alice? Won't she feel left out?"

"Jasper is 'visiting' from college. He is going with her," he stated matter-of-factly.

I hated when my only reasonable excuse was ruined. Oh great. I just remembered. Alice loves to get me the most expensive dresses. She will also do my hair and make up. I was not going to like Friday. I am going to act sick, and then she will have to leave me at home.

When we walked out of first period, Alice practically knocked me over.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FAKING SICK ON FRIDAY!!!" she yelled. Then she calmed down. "Bella, it wouldn't work anyway. You're a horrible liar and I could see it coming."

Stupid psychic vampire.

Lunch finally came around. I was relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved that I could put food in my stomach since I skipped breakfast again. Worried about what was about to happen with Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Hopefully, Mike, Tyler, and Eric figured out that I wouldn't go with them in a million years. I remember what happened with Tyler and prom. I didn't want that to happen again.

"So Bella," oh great. It's Mike. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday."

Before I could answer, Edward cut in, "I'm sorry Newton, but Bella is going to the dance with me. Oh, and tell Crowley and Yorkie don't even think about asking her."

**MPOV**

Man. Cullen must be a mind reader or something. Right before I came over here, Tyler and Eric said something about asking Bella to the dance if I failed. But he must of heard them talking about it since all day long that was all they talked about.

**BPOV**

"Thank you," I said to Edward as Mike walked away.

"No problem, love."

"I guess we should go find Alice. She will probably want to talk to us about what she will want us to do for each day."

"You got that right."

We walked over to the usual table and found an eager Alice.

"So Bella and Edward, for Pajama Day, I got you guys the cutest pajamas ever."

That didn't sound good. Knowing Alice, cute meant something I would never wear.

"Bella, for you I got a blue tank top with matching plaid shorts," that didn't sound too bad, "For you, Edward, I got a black t-shirt with matching plaid pants."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I got a pink tank top with matching pink and green shorts and now all I have to do is get some matching fuzzy slippers. Bella, you should wear some, too!"

"No I think I can manage without them."

"Alright. For Costume Day, we should dress up as vampires. It will be fun since everything people know about them is a total myth."

"Ok."

"So it's settled, we have our pajamas for Pajama Day and we will be vampires on Costume Day. Now on to Crazy Day."

Here it comes…

**So what do you think? The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:sorry i haven't updated in a while. stupid school. i'm sick today though so i finally have time to update. i do love all of ya'lls reviews. so before i ramble on and on...another chapter (and it's a longer one!!)**

**Disclaimer:i never have and never will own Twilight or any of it's amazing characters.**

**Chapter 4 Alice**

"For Crazy Day, i'm gonna do your make up and hair. I'm gonna pick out your clothes, too. Edward, don't even think about getting either of you out of this. You, Edward, are gonna at least dress in something out of the norm. And as for Formal Day, we are gonna go shopping tomorrow for your dress."

"Come on, Alice. Do we have to?"

"Yes, adn I'm getting you a nice dress!"

"Edward, HELP!"

"Sorry, love. Alice promised not to take me on a shopping trip for 10 years if I agreed to let her take shopping. She even threw Jasper into the deal. He won't have to go for another 5 years."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee! Belllllllllllllllllllla!"

Oh no. She's givng me those puppy dog eyes. She always wins with the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go on one condition. That condition is that I pick the dress. I'll even be nice enough to let you give me choices to choose from."

"Thank you so much, Bella!"

The bell ended our little conversation. Before I could go, alice ran up to me for one more thing.

"Bella, I asked Charlie if you could spend the night this week since I need to get you ready each day. He said that as long as Carlisle and Esme are there, he will let up his punishment for the rest fot he week. He'll even let you go to the dance on Friday."

"Okay. Do I need to get my stuff after school?"

"No. When have I ever been unprepared?"

"Never."

"Right. So see you after school."

The rest of the day went by fast. Most of the kids were talking about what they were going to do for spirit week, but I really didn't listen.

"So Bella..." Mike will never take the hint that I don't really want to talk to him. Not when he keeps pestering me about stuff. "What are you doing for spirit week?"

"Alice is planning it. I'm not exactly sure.

"Oh."

The bell saved me from this dreadful conversation, that was going now where might I add.

"Well, bye, Mike."

"Bye, Bella."

I practically ran out to Edward and his volvo. I wanted to get away from Mike, Tyler, and anyone else that was trying to talk to me all day.

He greeted me with a kiss.

"So, love, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The ride to his house didn't take too long. We rode in a comfortable silence. He didn't even ask me what I was thinking.

"Bella, what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know, Alice. Do you think one of you guys would pick up a pizza?"

"Silly Bella. Of course, Jasper and I will go get it."

"Thanks Alice. I will order it around 5, so it shouldn't be ready till about 5:15."

"That long?"

"It's not that long. Only 15 minutes."

"Seems like a long time to me."

I didn't want to go to sleep. But when Edward started to hum my lullaby, it was impossible to resist.

I woke up to Alice jumping up and down on the bed. She was already dressed and ready to go. Of course, she looked amazing in pajamas.

"GET UP, BELLA!"

"Five more minutes."

She yanked off my covers.

"Alice, where's Edward?

"He left so you could get ready. Now get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up."

I got up and before I knew it, my pajamas were on and i was sitting in a chair in Alice and Jasper's room. It was times like this when I wish Alice wasn't so strong. But, she wasn't that bad today. She put my hair up in a carefully planned messy bun and my make up looked very natural.

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Edward, I could say the same for you."

"Are yo ready to go?"

Alice answered for us, "Yeah, we are."

When we got to school, the first person we saw was Jessica. She was wearing a pastel pink, spaghetti strap top with short shorts to match. On her feet were a pair of matching slippers.

"Hi, Edward. Bella."

She tried to sound flirtatous but sounded more like my gran.

"Hi, Jess." She was oblivious to me.

"So, Edward. Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I'm going with my GIRLFRIEND, Bella. You coud ask Mike. He seems to be looking for a date."

"Oh, ok.'

She walked away.

Of course, it wouldn't be a school day withput Mike hitting on me.

"Hey, Bella. You're looking mighty fine in that outfit. So...are you sure you don't want to go to the dance with me?"

"Mike, I never have gone to a dance with you, I'm not going to the dance with you this time, and I never will got to the dance with you. I went with Edward to prom, I'm going with him to this dance, and I will nost definitely go with him to some other dance in the future."

He looked dissapointed as he walked away.

MPOV

I'm gonna get Cullen. This is war. No one gets in the way of what I want.

What to do, what to do?

LIGHT BULB

Cullen won't look so good in women's pajama pants and nothing else. I'll get him during gym.

EPOV

Alice is crazy. I can see what she is plaaning for Bella for Crazy Day. I have to stop this maddness. Wait. What was that I just heard in Mike's head. Something about gym. Whatever.

**So what did you think? I won't review again until I get at least 5 more reviews for a total of 31 reviews. So you know what to do!**


	5. So sorry!

I'm so sorry guys

I'm so sorry guys! I don't think I will be updating for a while. A lot is going on with my family and my sister is having serious problems. I'll update when I can!


End file.
